The Great Adventure
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Kagome gets kidnap by the government, and its up to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even little Kirara to save her. Then follow them as they go all over Kagome world, seeing thing that they would have never knew that existed. And what if love was added to this, then we got one hell of a adventure. (Inuyasha x Kagome) (Miroku x Sango) LEMONS BLUE ROZE
1. Kidnap

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, a loud 'Thud' was herd after that. Inuyasha groan as Kagome walk towards the well, she turn around to look at him. "I'll be gone for 2 days, so don't worry okay, it's not like I'm never coming back!" She yelled Inuyasha who was now sitting look up and 'ked'.

"So what if you don't come back?" Inuyasha yelled, "Its not like any one would miss you or anything." Kagome stop when she was about to jump, she could help but let a few tears fall from her eyes, Inuyasha then realize what he had said he could also smell her tears.

"No, wait Kagome I'm sor-" But before Inuyasha could do anything to stop the young girl from crying he herd the dreadful word that she shrike into the world.

"SIT 100 times!" Kagome said, Inuyasha eyes widen, as the bead around his neck began to glow to gain power to give him one hell of a SIT. In a desperate move to get the beads off of his neck, he began to pull and pull, but the damn beads pulled head first into the ground. With the force of an army tank running over your back, Kagome turn around after she herd him groan in pure agony.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she turn around and jump into the well with tears in her eyes, Inuyasha look up and sigh, he did felt that he did deserved that 'Sit', but he would NEVER tell any one about it. Then Inuyasha ears twitch when he herd a little annoying fox's demon open his big mouth and let words come out.

"Kagome: 12,034. Inuyasha: 0" Shippo said with a know it all like tone, Inuyasha just growled as walk away as the sound of Shippo crying could be herd through the village.

'Stupid Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she clime out of the well, whipping the very few tears that were left in her eyes. 'Well…. At least I'll be able to relax for a few days, or hours depending on how long Inuyasha can hold his patient?' Kagome smile a little at the thought, even if Inuyasha WAS a jerk, she still like having him around. 'Maybe he'll kiss me….' Then Kagome check flush, as other mental thought followed after that, ones that shall not be mention.

Kagome shock the thoughts out of her head as she then walk inside her house. The sun had gone down already the house was dark which surprise Kagome a little. Shouldn't the light be on, she turn on the light in the kitchen, and found a note it read:

_Dear Kagome, _

_Me, Grandpa, and your brother won a 'all expenses paid trip to the hot springs' will come home later okay._

_Love, _

_Mom, Souta, and Grandpa_

Kagome eye twitch, out of all the times to win an all expense paid trip to the hot springs and _she _just had to be in the other era at the time. She sigh, trying to keep herself from exploding.

'I'll just make myself something to eat' She thought, she threw the note away and the she got a few pots and began to get ingredients to cook. Just as she was about to really start cooking, she stop. She could have sworn she herd a small noise up stairs, she shrug it off and continue to cook. Then she herd it again, she stop now getting worried.

'Maybe I'll go up stairs and see if everything all right,' Kagome put down what she was doing and walk up stairs slightly quicker than usual. Once up stairs she check every room and even the closets, nothing not a soul that she could see. She finally got to her room, nothing had change and nothing was un touch. Kagome still didn't feel right, she walk into her room completely and found a special silver box's. She lifted the lid and look inside, she pull out a piece of jewelry and place it safely into her pocket. Once she knew it was safe and soundly in her pocket, she stood up and place the box's back where it was. Closing the door behind her, Kagome ran down stare and went back to making what she was making. Then, something pinch her. It felt like a small pinch, but it didn't exactly hurt. Kagome brought up her hand to feel what thing pinch her, she rested her hand on a small object in her neck. She pulled it out and gasp in surprise, to see that it was a…..dart. Dizziness then hit her like a ton of bricks, she look around as everything began to turn fuzzy. She could make out a few figures, they seem to appear out of now where. Kagome tried to run, but she was so dizzy, she had a sudden urge to take a nap. Eventually, she collapse on the floor panting hard and she could feel cold sweats going down her forehead. As the figure touch her arm, she move her hand back trying to get away, but sleep finally got the better as she fell down sound asleep. A man snickered as he pick her up, as he check her to see that she was asleep, he made a strange hand sigh to what would appear to be no one. But as soon as he made it, nearly 15-20 people began to move out of the shadows. They all look at everything, as if to make double sure they were not being followed. Then a man, that was apparently the leader of the group, walk up and look at the girl, he grin.

"Perfect!" He said grinning wider, "Operation Half demon is going perfectly." With that he made another hand sigh, then all of the other men walk quietly out of the house without making another sound. Before the leader left however he took out a white folded piece of paper and place it on a picture before he walk out with the others. They all walk quietly to a ordinary looking white truck and left.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT, WILL WRITE MORE.

BLUE ROZE


	2. Message

Inuyasha was sitting by himself by the well, waiting for Kagome to show up. He kept starring at the well, like as if he was actually thinking, which he was. He was deciding weather or not to jump into the well and get Kagome, it was 2 days later and she was late, again. It was sunset and Inuyasha was losing his patients, but his stubbornness got the best of him.

"Inuyasha, would you just go and get Kagome please" Sango ask, Inuyasha turn around to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all there looking at him. Inuyasha just look the other way while he did a little 'ked' at them.

"Come on Inuyasha, we all know that you miss her, so can you please go get her." Shippo beg, Inuyasha jump down from his branch and landed in front of him.

"Not until she apologize for that unnecessary 'Sits' that she gave me." Inuyasha simple yelled as he then look the other way, the other look at him as if he was dense.

"How do you expect that to happen when Kagome isn't here?" Miroku ask, Inuyasha stop, he just stared at nothing for a minuet. He then walk towards the well without a word.

"Inuyasha?" Sango ask.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said rudely as he now jump into the well without another word. They all went into laughter as he went through and into Kagome world. It was once again sunset as Inuyasha went through the well, when he got to the other side it had turn dark. Inuyasha jump up and onto the ledge of the window, he open it and was expecting Kagome to be there, but she wasn't. Inuyasha walk into her room quietly, but stop when he could smell…. Tears. Not Kagome's tears but her mother tears, and her brothers, and even her crazy grandfathers tears. Inuyasha open her door and walk down stairs to the source of the tears, he stop when he saw Kagome family in the living room. The mother was crying with one of those tele-fone thingy. Souta was crying as he also tried to do the same on a different phone. As for the old coot, he was on the floor praying as he was crying.

"What's going on, and where's Kagome?" Inuyasha ask, They all look up in shock, for that was the first time they notice Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Souta yelled, he ran to him and hug him as good as he could at his size, Inuyasha was surprise, but he just let Souta hug him.

"Inuyasha, thank god you're here!" Kagome mother yelled in relive, Inuyasha look at the family and he ask again.

"What's going on and where is Kagome?" He ask, Souta look up trying to stop whining.

"They….they took her….." Souta said, as he once again buried his face into Inuyasha.

"Who?" Inuyasha ask for the 3rd time, then he was handed a white note by Kagome mother who was still crying. Inuyasha took the note and open it up and began to read the note out loud:

_Dear Inuyasha, _

_This is the government of Tokyo, we have learn of your arrival and we would like to meet you. Unsure of your response we have taken Kagome H. and will hold her captive until we meet you. If you do not respond to this letter in 5 days, we will have no choice but to keep Kagome as prisoner for the rest of her life, and possibly use her for some experience. Please chose wisely and remember only 5 days, and know that no one will be able to help you, you are on your own. If you agree to this then meet us at the outskirts of Tokyo in the forest East from you destination, follow the ice cream truck that you will fine and it will lead you there. You are free to bring as many friends as you please. _

_From:_

_The president of Japans C.I.A_

After he read it, Ai (Kagome mom easier to write) began to cry harder and fell on to the floor, Souta look up at Inuyasha again then buried his face again. Inuyasha, was beyond mad, no wait he was beyond piss.

'How dare they take Kagome!' Inuyasha yelled at himself in his head, he grab his Tetsusaiga quickly, fearing that he would become full demon.

"Who the hell is this 'Government' person?" Inuyasha ask, Ai look up and shock as she answered.

"The government a organization that supposable helps people and keeps everything in order." Ai answered, Souta let go of Inuyasha and ran to Ai to help comfort her. Inuyasha still held onto his Tetsusaiga as he look at the family in front of him, he the turn around and began to walk away.

"Wait, Inuyasha where are you going?" Souta ask, Inuyasha turn around at Souta with the most determine face in the world.

"I'm going to go get help, then I'm going to save Kagome and kick some ass!" He yelled, but in a determine way not in a scary way. Souta look up and smile, Ai did the same as she got up.

"Thank you Inuyasha," She said, Inuyasha had the smallest bit of blush as he walk away.

"Ked what ever" Then once outside the door, he then ran like crazy to the well, he got to the well in seconds and then leap down and in minuets was back at his world. Once he was there he jump out and ran out of the well and began to run to Kiadea hut. Inuyasha was almost there, but he stop as he saw some one in front of him. It was none other than, Kikyo.

"Hello, Inuyasha…"

CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT WILL WRITE OTHER ONE FAST AS FUCKEN POSSIBLE, AND I ALSO NOTICE IN OTHER FANFICTIONS THAT NOT EVERY ONE HAS SEEN ALL OF THE INUYASHA EPISODES, SO AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE IS A LINK TO ALL OF INUYASHA EPISODES AND FINAL ACT EPISODES ENJOY.

.tv/watch/inuyasha-final-act-online (final act episodes link)

.tv/watch/inuyasha-episode-134-english-dubbed-online-free (all 167 episodes link)

.tv/watch/inuyasha-movie-2-online (all 4 movies link)

NOW IF YOU WRITE FANFICTION WATCH THESE MOVIES AND GET THE FACTS RIGHT ABOUT THIS, IT ONLY TOOK ME 2 MOTHS AND THAT WAS ON SUMMER BREAK AND IT WAS ON HELL OF A SUMMER SO START WATCHING AFTER YOU READ MY FANFICTION!


	3. Good byes and spells

"Hello, Inuyasha…." Kikyo whispered, Inuyasha grab his Tetsusaiga and look at Kikyo with disgust.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha bark clearly annoyed. Kikyo just smile at him and open her arms.

"Come with me Inuyasha, come with me to hell, so we can be happy." She said, Inuyasha thought she was crazy, he didn't have time at all for this.

"I can't talk now, Kagome in danger and I have to get help!" Inuyasha yelled, Kikyo frown as she lowered her arms.

"Oh, its that wench." She said, Inuyasha raise his hands as he crack it.

"Watch your mouth or I'll cut that stupid grin off your face!" He snap, Kikyo now grin wider.

"Inuyasha, why bother to save the copy of me when you can have the original?" She ask, Inuyasha just 'ked' as he lowered his claws and began to walk away, but he went face first into a barrier.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said as he light touch the very powerful barrier.

"Now, answerer my question, why do you chose her, instead of me, we're practically the same and yet you run to her. So please tell me why you love someone else when I offer myself right here in front of you?" Kikyo ask, Inuyasha turn around and look at her, straight into her cold brown eyes, that were nothing like Kagome. He look at Kikyo, and knew, that he at least deserve her a explication that he obviously was now, in love with Kagome and not her.

"Alright," Inuyasha started "I'll tell you, that your wrong. Kagome is nothing like you, you may look similar, but if you anyone got to know both of you, you would know that you 2 are nothing at all alike. Kagome, she so sweet and kind, strong, and most of all I know she loves me for me. She doesn't try to change me and make me human or a demon she wants me to just be me." Inuyasha said, Kikyo look at him, she look into his oh so beautiful golden eyes. She walk closer to Inuyasha, until she was just right in front of him, she look deeper into his eyes.

"Are you sure this is your final choice, do you really chose Kagome over me?" Kikyo ask, Inuyasha look down and nodded.

"Yes, I chose Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, after Kikyo look into Inuyasha eyes, she then turn around and began to walk away. Inuyasha look at the dead woman, without saying a word he understood, that Kikyo accept the truth. Inuyasha let go a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He turn around as well and position himself to run, until Kikyo turn around and said:

"I'll always remember you….." She whispered but she knew that Inuyasha would hear her, Inuyasha turn around and grin, he would always remember her as well.

Inuyasha turn around and then continue on his original path, to Keade hut. Kikyo sigh as she walk until she ran into the sacred tree. The tree that seen so many things, that held so many different secrets some many memories. A bright light appeared around Kikyo, she then sat down with her back to the tree. She smiled as she saw all of her soul collectors float around her. One that was slightly bigger than the rest came up to her face. Kikyo look at it and nodded her head as she then close her eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready to go back…" the soul collector nodded its head ever so slightly as it and all the other circle around Kikyo. Kikyo began to float up in the air, she sigh as she felt her life float away. "Good bye Inuyasha…" and with that the light grew too bright for any demon or human to see through it. With that, Kikyo disappeared, but from the place she was floating, was a single white flower.

Inuyasha ran quickly to the hut, and thankfully there was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, and Kirara. They all look at him a little surprise but then smile to greet him.

"Inuyasha, is Kagome here?" Shippo ask, Inuyasha just ignored Shippo question and walk straight to Keade.

"Listen you old hag, is there any way that you can do me a favor?' Inuyasha ask, Keade look suspiciously at Inuyasha but answered.

"Depends on what ye are asking for?" Keade said, Inuyasha squat down so he could look Keade even more seriously in the eyes.

"I need a spell that will allow me, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara to pass through the bone eater well?" He ask every one at him like he was crazy.

"Why do ye need such a favor child?" Keade ask curiously, Inuyasha was losing his patient.

"Because Kagome in danger and in need the others help!" Inuyasha yelled, every one was immediately worried about Kagome.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo ask.

"Is she alright?" Sango ask worried for her.

"How can we help Miroku ask as well.

"Will all of you shut your traps and I'll tell you when we get there okay!" Inuyasha yelled every one quickly silent as they all turn back to Keade. Keade was already thinking of a spell, she the got up and began to look through a number of shelves filled with books. Inuyasha waited impatiently as so did the others, until Keade then held up a book.

"Found it!" She said a little loud, she then took the book down and blew off the dust on it. The book was a pale blue color with no words on the front, she then open up the book until she stop at a page and pointed at it.

"This is it" Keade said with a smile, "This spell should allowed all of you/" She said, Inuyasha and the other smile but Keade wasn't finish.

"How ever, there is a risk to take with this spell." She said, every one then became quite except for Inuyasha.

"What kind of risk?" He ask, Keade then turn the book upside down so they could all see the name of the spell.

"The exceptional spell is its name." Keade said, "This means that the spell will allow any number of people I chose to pass through the well. But if you do not come back and go back through the well, then Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara will turn to dust." Keade said, she stop to see the reaction on every ones face, to let it sink into them.

"How long before would they have?" Inuyasha ask. Keade turn the book back to her and read it before answering.

"Well, if me and the monk use our powers at the same time, then about 12 moons (1 year) before the spell would ware off." She said, the others were shock by this, they were deep at thought before Inuyasha stood up and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo ask curiously.

"You don't have to go," He simple said "I'll bring Kagome back by myself so you can stay he-" Inuyasha was then cut off.

"Not happening" Sango said, really surprising Inuyasha. "Do you really think that we're just going to sit back and allow you to save Kagome on your own? You should know us better than that, and beside Kagome also my friend so there's no way than I'm just going to sit here and just do nothing!" Sang said, Inuyasha was completely shock.

"But you could all die!" Inuyasha said, Miroku stood up as well as Sango.

"That never stop us before." He said, Inuyasha was getting more and more surprise by the second.

"Ya, I mean you can't do it on your own." Shippo said on Miroku shoulder, Kirara 'meow' in agreement. Inuyasha look at his friends, they were willing to risk their very existence to help him and save Kagome. They were his first real friends, and they were willing to do the insane to help him save another friend. Inuyasha grin, and nodded.

"Lets go then!" Every one nodded in agreement as they all headed out the door. Shippo thankfully remember Keade and he turn into a horse for her to ride on. In minuets they were all in front of the bone eaters well. Keade and Miroku talk about the spell and how they would do everything. After their quick talk they all turn to the others to explain how the spell work.

"Alright, first everyone must hold hands," Keade said every one began to hold hands, Sango was about to hold Inuyasha hand, until Miroku took her hand by surprise and she began to blush furiously. Kirara was on Sango shoulder as Shippo was on Inuyasha shoulder. They all held hands as Keade continue to explain.

"Now Miroku and I will began to chant a spell, when I say so then Inuyasha will jump in with the others following him is everyone ready?" Keade ask, every one nodded to her. Keade look at Miroku and he nodded, they both close their eyes and with one hand each they began to chant. Nothing at first happen, but in one minuet the well began to glow the same blue color that Inuyasha was use to. It glow brighter and brighter, Keade and Miroku were apparently using a lot of spiritual energy. Keade was now kneeling from lack of energy and Miroku was sweating like crazy and even shaking.

"Miroku?" Sango ask very worried, but before she could do anything Keade open her eyes.

"Now!" she yelled, Inuyasha immediately pull every one as they jump through the well. Every one now was in awe as they look at the beautiful scenery before them, all the blue, white, pink, and many more colors that pass back and forth. Sango look behind her but was disappointed to see Miroku still chanting the same spell, so much for a romantic hint. Soon the scenery was gone and they appeared in the bottom of the well, Shippo frown.

"It didn't work!" He complain, Inuyasha just growled as he jump up and got a stupid grin on his face.

"It did to you twerps!" He yelled, Shippo jump up and saw that they were in the well and he couldn't smell Keade any where. Sango smile as she turn around again to look at Miroku but Miroku was now on the ground panting hard.

"Miroku!" Sango said scared, Miroku look up to her and smile.

"It….. work…..that's go-" Miroku didn't even finish as he then collapse on the ground.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled….

SO ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE SOME SAD NEW. I'M ONLY BEN GIVEN 2 HOURS ON THE COMPUTER AND THAT INCLUDES THE TIME I SPENT DOING HOMEWORK SO MY CHAPTERS WILL TAKE LONGER TO WRITE SORRY, BUT I ASURE YOU I AM WRITING THEM, WILL WRITE MORE.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	4. Bed time

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled in fear as he fell on the ground, she bent down and turn his body over so he was laying on her lap. Inuyasha and Shippo both jump down and look at Miroku, Shippo was worried and Inuyasha was for a minuet.

"Calm down Sango, he just use too much spiritual energy he'll be fine." Inuyasha said like as if it were the most obvious thing in the world voice, but he was a little worried. Sango wipe the few tears that were forming on her eyes and took in a deep breath. Inuyasha then bent down and pick up Miroku by raping his arm around his neck and jump out of the well with him. Sango was soon to follow, since she could jump out of the well with not much effort. Then she took Miroku's other arm and the walk outside of the well. Sango, Shippo and Kirara look in awe at the house and the majority of street lights that she could see.

"Wow, this is amazing." She breath, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Quick your gawking, the faster you learn of what happen to Kagome the faster we'll be able to save her." Inuyasha said, the others nodded and they continue to carry Miroku into what Inuyasha quickly inform them was a house. Inuyasha (rudely) open the front door and walk in, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo look curiously at…well everything. They never seen concert, houses, street lights, sky scrapers, and ect. Once they walk into the living room Ai, Souta, and Kagome grandpa were all there, they were just as surprise as they were to see each other, until Ai saw the unconscious man.

"Oh, is he hurt?" She ask walking toward Inuyasha, Sango, and the unconscious Miroku, she instructed them to set him on the cough which they did. "Dose he need any medical help?" She ask still worried as Souta look at the new comers curiously.

"No, he just a little tired, it took him a lot of spiritual energy for us to get here he'll be fine once he gets some rest." Sango said, Ai nodded in relive and then that's when Shippo made his grand entrance, which was Inuyasha pushing him off his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! That hurt." Shippo said while nursing the small bump on his head. Ai, Souta, and Grandpa H. (mean's Grandpa Higurashi) all gasp as they saw Shippo. "What?" He ask, then before it Ai pick him up and squeak as she hug Shippo in a breathless huge.

"He so cute!" Ai said, Shippo gasp as Inuyasha snicker and Sango just watch as they squeal at how cute Shippo was. Ai look at Shippo and then notice his tale, she turn him around so she could hold the tail which was a similar instinct like when she first saw Inuyasha and had a erg to touch them. Souta then took Shippo and did the same, and even Grandpa H. did the same.

"He is an adorable fox's demon I have to admit." He said while touching Shippo which was over the edge for Shippo.

"Quit touching my tale!" He yelled while he jump free and threw a few weeping mushrooms.

"He's attacking!" He yelled as he reach into his Kimono and then threw (harmless) sutra at him. Inuyasha was now becoming annoyed.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" as he yelled this he hit Shippo and Grandpa H. in the head. Inuyasha then sat down on another chough and look straight at them. "Now tells us every thing you know about what happen to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, Every on look at him but nodded in agreement, they all took a seat (Sango sat close to Miroku) and Ai began the story.

Ai, Souta, and Grandpa H. had receive a 3 day expense paid hot spring trip in the mail, they of course all wanted and went the next day. They wanted to wait for Kagome but it said that the pass would expire the next day so they had to go. It was a day before Kagome came home, and then the day after they return. They found the note and they then tried their hardest to get help, but no one would believe them, not even Grandpa H. crazy old coot friends would believe them. Souta had tried to jump into the well, but he couldn't do it sadly, they then continue to ask people for help. They even called random people in the phone book and Grandpa H. tired pray that Inuyasha would come soon, or that he was in a coma and that this was some weird dream. Then Inuyasha came in and there they were now, Inuyasha listen to every word as if every word could help him find Kagome faster. Finally at the end of the story Inuyasha then stood up.

"Take us to the place they want us to meet them now." He said, they all look at him as if he was stupid.

"Inuyasha we can't just go now, its to dark even with the weird lights every where and Miroku is still resting, he'll won't be able to even wake up until tomorrow." Sango said, Inuyasha groan and 'ked'.

"Fine, but we leave first thing tomorrow morning got it!" He said, Sango nodded as she look at Miroku again still worried. Souta now fully notice Sango and smile with a blush on his face and he walk up to her Sango notice him and smile kindly at him.

"Hello" she said, Souta blush more.

"Wow, you're really pretty." He said, Sango blush a little as she smile again at him.

"Thank you." She said, Souta smile nicely to her as well.

"That guy really lucky to have such a pretty girl friend like you" Souta said while pointing to Miroku, Sango check flush a hot pink as she look at Miroku and the little kid.

"What, no we're not a couple or anything we're just friends!" Sango said while trying to hid her cursed blush, but Inuyasha felt like being a pain so he open his big mouth.

"Ha so, even a kid could tell that you to have a thing for each other, you might as well confess now." Inuyasha said in a way that he would use for teasing Shippo, Souta nodded in agreement.

"Ya, you act just like how Inuyasha and Kagome act like and since they're a couple then it makes since that you 2 would be a couple." Souta said, Inuyasha exploded with blush as Sango smile.

"Didn't take a demon to figure that out did it?' Sango said with a smile as Souta and Shippo laugh at him.

"Well I still think that you 2 are a couple!" Inuyasha accuse as Sango once again blush.

"I told you there is nothing between us" But as soon as she said that she herd Miroku mumble something. Sango quickly turn around and look at Miroku. He now had a smile that Sango didn't like and he seem a little too happy.

"Sango…" he said, Sango began to blush as she look at him.

'Is he sleep talking?' Sango thought, but she then frown and gave a death glare when she herd him speak again.

"My dear Sango I would like to go again, a child isn't always made on the first try."

He said while is curse right hand twitch, Inuyasha look at the monk like if he was a idiot, which he was Souta and Shippo had no idea what Miroku meant and Kirara jump off of Sango shoulders as soon as she herd Miroku say that. Sango let out a very scary yet small groan as she held her hand tightly into a fist and about 10 of her veins on her head pop.

"Inuyasha is Sango a demon?" Souta ask, Inuyasha shook his head as he walk back another step.

"No, but sometimes I wonder if she really is human with the way she beats Miroku." Inuyasha said in a small voice so Sango wouldn't hear, which she didn't thankfully. Sango look down and then brought her fist on his head with no mercy.

"WHY YOU LECHORIOUS MONK!" Sango yelled as Miroku now had a bump on his head which was the size of Kirara hear when she was full grown size. You could even see Miroku shiver in fear before Sango smack him on the head. She then stomp to the other side of the room and sat down with her back to him, Inuyasha and the other sigh in relive knowing that they were spared.

"Any one hungry" Ai ask every one turn to her to see her with a bowl of ramen noodles. A hour later every one had a full belly as they had just finish their dinner, Ai and Souta (Grandpa H. was put to bed) now knew that Sango was a demon slayer, Miroku was a how Sango put it 'no good for excused lecherous Monk' and Kirara Sango adorable demon cat. Ai look at the clock which read 9:00.

"We should go to bed, its late and if you want to wake up early tomorrow you better go to bed now." She said, the other nodded with agreement, Ai then got up and came back with pajamas for every one except for Miroku who was nock out. Ai gave Sango one of Kagome old Pink pajamas with cat on a bright plain pink shirt and a adorable cat pattern for Sango bottom parts. She gave Inuyasha a white shirt with a plaid green, red, and white pattern and Shippo one of Souta old Pajamas which fit him just perfectly. Sango and Shippo took the Pajamas appertaining them but Inuyasha 'ked at the funny looking close. But he took a sniff of the clothes, then he took them and ran into the bathroom to put them on Sango was confuse.

"That was strange, I wonder why he took them?" Sango wonder out loud but Shippo grin.

"Its because the Pajamas have a strong sent of Kagome nice smell on them." Shippo said, Sango then nodded and Ai smile.

"I wouldn't be surprise, Kagome wears those Pajamas all the time, they use to be her fathers, before he left." Ai said, Sango could see a hint of sadness in her eyes, but they stop when they saw Inuyasha walk out of the bathroom, he actually look nice on him. Then Sango, Shippo, and Souta all got dress for bed. Sango was aloud to sleep in Kagome room as Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo all slept in Souta room. After a hour every one was asleep, except for Inuyasha he just couldn't sleep. He needed to smell Kagome, even with the Pajamas on it still wasn't enough like the real living person. Inuyasha finally got up quietly and walk into Kagome room, Sango was thankfully sleeping on the floor as Inuyasha slip his way to Kagome's bed. Once there he grab Kagome pillow and took a deep breath of its fresh smell and then fell asleep. Sango the woke up, she knew Inuyasha would come in eventually, so she got up and walk into Souta room. She walk next to Miroku and put her pillow and blanket (which Ai gave her) and slept right next to Miroku. Inuyasha who no knew that Sango was gone smile, he then actually laid down on his back and got into the covers, the smell and warmth was like taking a nice, warm, hot, bath. Once settle in Inuyasha close his eyes and fell asleep and went off into a wonderful dream with no one other than Kagome.

SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW, AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERY ONE WHO REVIEW THIS, I ONLY HAD THIS UP FOR A WEEK, MAYBE AND I HAVE 250 VIEWS ON IT. AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY FOR THOSE WHO WONDER WHERE I GOT SUCH A IDEA LIKE THIS, WELL IT WAS ACTUALY FROM A DREAM. NOT THE WHOLE THING BUT JUST SOME ROMANTIC PARTS AND SUCH THAT BASICLY TOLD ME THE WHOLE STORY AND A YEAR LATER HERE I AM WRITING IT NOW. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND WILL WRITE MORE.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE.


	5. The hallway

_*-*-*_SANGO'S DREAM_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Sango was on a hill side, it was dark and a little cold it was also a full moon. She was back in her era, and she just stared at the moon, until she felt some one hand lightly holder hers. Sango turn around shock, but relaxes to see that it was just Miroku. Miroku seem different, he had such a different look on his face, he was calm and something was in his eyes that Sango had rarely seen. _

"_Miroku…" Sango ask blushing, but her voice sounded so soft and settle. Miroku said nothing, he continue to stare at Sango with the same look that brought Sango shivers and made her heart pound so hard that she was almost sure he could hear it. Miroku brought his other hand up to place it delicately on her check. Sango blush more, but she allowed him, his face got closer to her his lips so close. _

"_Sango…" Miroku whispered, Sango look at what he wanted through his eyes, she wanted it just as much as he did. Their lips were now mire inches apart. So close, so close, but she stop and groan, she felt a certain cursed hand on her back side filling her up. Sango the brought her hand back and then slap the Monk right on the check causing him to fall back on the ground._

OUT OF SANGO'S DREAM_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Sango groan in her sleep at just the time when the real lecherous hand which happen to sneak its way right to Sango butt and began to fill her up, and the worst thing about it Miroku was still in a deep sleep. Sango then turn around and slap him hard on the face, Sango was still asleep when she did this which is just scary it self. Miroku however this time woke up in surprise and a red hand print on his cheek. Sango then woke up when she herd Miroku yelp in pain, but when she look at Miroku worried, but was curious on what happen to his face.

"Miroku, what happen to your face?" Sango ask Miroku just sweat drop, after the weird awkward wake up, Sango had just finish changing and so did Shippo and Souta.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo ask, Sango smile as she just finish folding the blanket.

"In Kagome room." Sango simply said, she had just finish folding the blanket, Miroku was now looking at one of Souta video games while he explain to Miroku what it was and what they had decided on last night. Sango smile, she couldn't help but notice how much Souta reminded her of her little brother Kohaku. Then suddenly Shippo came running into the room with wide eyes.

"Every one follow me, Inuyasha is sleeping!" Shippo said, they had a confuse expression on their face Shippo rolled his. "Just follow me!" He yelled again, the other shrug their shoulders but followed Shippo quickly into Kagome room. There was Inuyasha, he was still sleeping peacefully. Every one was shock.

"I never seen Inuyasha sleep so peacefully before." Sango said, every one nodded quietly as they saw Inuyasha sleep he didn't even hear them come in, if he was really sleeping lightly then he would had herd them and woke up to bark at them but he was in a deep sleep, deeper then when Miroku was knock out. Miroku then grin as he reach into his robes and pulled out a container of ink and a paint brush. Miroku then dip the brush into the ink and then set the container, then he walk over to Inuyasha expose face and then painted a whiskers on Inuyasha face. Shippo and Miroku had a grin their faces as Sango couldn't help but giggle. Shippo took the paint brush and dip some more ink, then he painted on a black dog like looking nose. Sango giggle again and then was surprise when Miroku offered her the brush, usually she wouldn't do such a thing but this was a one time thing. She took the brush and then walk over to Inuyasha, she carefully drew a circle around one eye (like some dogs have) and painted in some eyes with a fake mean looking eye brows. Every one even Miroku were having a hard time keeping in their laughter in, but faith smack them in the face when Inuyasha began to wake. Sango was now panicking Inuyasha had a temper that even she didn't want to mess with, but Miroku calmly took the brush and sneak it into Shippo pocket without him realizing it. Miroku then took a small dab of ink and the rub some on his face, he then took his hand and brush some on Sango check causing her to blush.

"Follow my lead" Miroku whispered as he and Sango then look at Inuyasha he now had his eyes open and his nose twitch.

"Why in the hell do I smell ink on my face?" He ask in a not so pleasantly voice, Miroku fake a sigh (which was convincing) while pretending to whip off the ink on his face.

"It appears that Shippo also painted Inuyasha face with my ink and brush as well." Miroku said Sango then caught on quickly as she quickly got a piece of cloth from her robe and whip the ink spots as well.

"Yes, it dose appear so." Sango said, Shippo then realize what they were trying to do, he began to freak out even more when Inuyasha look down with eyes that spell 'you-are-so-dead-kid'. With that Shippo ran out of the room with Inuyasha running like a maniac after him. A few minuets later Inuyasha finally caught Shippo and gave him a piece of his mine, as well as hit him on the head giving him a lump the size of Inuyasha head (which was huge). After he was satisfied that Shippo had learn his lesson he drop the kid and began to walk towards the kitchen which was where he smelled some food. He saw both Miroku and Sango sitting there with Ai cooking some strange yet yummy looking food, Inuyasha then pull back one of the chairs and sat down. Then Ai severed them some eggs, some strange brown stuff that she said was made out of potatoes( hash browns), toast and some strange orange liquid(Orange juice). Inuyasha and the other eat there food quickly and they were going to change into their old clothes, but Ai

thought other wise.

"You can't all go out like that, so this morning I bought you some clothes after I drop Souta off at school." She then gave every one some clothes, Inuyasha complain, but when Ai explain that they could get to Kagome faster without having anyone stop them because of their strange clothes he put them on faster than a fireman put on his suite. Inuyasha now ore a red shirt with short sleeves and black pants with some sandals, with a strap to keep his sword on him with the same blue cap as always. Miroku wore a long sleeve light blue shirt with dark brown pants and black shoes. Sango wore a light pink shirt with skin tight black pants and flip flops as well but they were green not brown like Inuyasha. Shippo wore a neon light green shirt with light tan short, for the tail they just cut out a hole and would just hid him if anyone came near. Once every one was ready they were about to take off on Kirara while Inuyasha ran, but Ai had other ideas.

"You can't go on your own, you have no idea where Kagome is and if you were flying wouldn't see or know where the ice cream truck was." Ai said stopping them.

"Well, how will we get there then?" Shippo ask," Ai smile.

"Follow me," with that every one followed Ai, once outside they were now standing in front of what appeared to them all as a giant metal things.

"What is it?" Sango ask as the other look at it curiously, Ai smile.

"It's called a car, a van to be exact." She said as the other nodded while looking at it again all except Inuyasha.

"What are we suppose to do with the stupid fan?" Inuyasha said (meant to spell van differently he can't say it right) impatiently as ever.

"We're going to use it to get there." She said, everyone look at her curiously wondering how the hell they were going to get there by the strange metal thing. Despite every one strange glances and curious looks they all got in, Inuyasha at shot gun everyone else in the back. Ai then put the key in the ignition and started the car, at first everyone freak out wondering where the sound was coming from, Inuyasha almost breaking the door to get out. But Ai then promise them it would be fine and that nothing was wrong Inuyasha and everyone relax except for Inuyasha. Ai started to go to the highway they were instructed to go own, it took a half a hour, which Inuyasha kept complaining that he could have gotten there faster by himself, but everyone knew that he was just worried about Kagome safety. Soon they were on the high way, Ai kept an eye out for an ice cream truck, they were way to far from the city for any ice cream truck to be out there, so Ai smile as she saw a white and pinkish purple Ice cream truck pull out while playing its music.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha ask, Ai smile as she got right behind it.

"That is what we're looking for." Inuyasha smile at the comment as he began to glare at the truck like if it was Naraku. As they continue to follow the truck they were getting deeper into the woods, then at the right the truck made a turn which Ai almost miss but made it barley. They were now on a dirt road while they still drove after the ice cream truck, soon the truck was getting faster, faster than Ai would go out of safety concerns. Soon the truck drove out of sight which pissed off Inuyasha, they kept going none the less until finally they stop at a dead end, confusing every one.

"Where did it go?" Shippo ask curiously.

"I don't know?" Ai said, Inuyasha growled as he got out of the car.

"Come on, lets go." Inuyasha said with every one look at him curiously but they all listen. Even Ai was about to get out but Inuyasha stop her.

"Go back home, if anything happen to you Kagome would kill me alright?" Inuyasha said to her, he said it with some concerned, the concerned a son would give to his mother, Ai smile.

"Alright," Ai said "But promise me that Kagome will be safe, and return home safely." Inuyasha look at Ai and smile.

"Don't worry, she be back before you know it." With that Ai smile, she said good bye as soon as Sango got her Hirikotsu from the back as well as Miroku staff. As soon as Ai was out of sight they all turn to Inuyasha.

"Can you smell them?" Sango ask, Inuyasha rolled your eyes.

"If you think I could have smelled it would I still be standing here?" He ask a little annoyed. Sango smiled as she saw her friend concern then they all began to look for clues, while they were looking Sango stop when she herd Kirara meow.

"Kirara, what is it?" Shippo ask, Sango and the others all turn to Kirara as they stood right behind her and look at what she was looking at…..Tire tracks.

Inuyasha smile as he and the other began to follow the tracks, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on Kirara as they followed Inuyasha followed the hidden trail they had miss from the car. Inuyasha growled, wondering why he wasn't able to smell the tracks, but he push the question out of his head as he continue to follow the trail. They followed the trail for a good mile or so, but stop when the track lead straight into a wall, Inuyasha growled.

"What the hell?" He said to himself as he took a step closer until he was right in front of the wall, soon every one was right behind him just as confuse. They were all wondering what happen to the truck, until Shippo some how got distracted by a butterfly. He soon began to follow it, getting ready to pounce on it but kept missing. Soon the butterfly was calmly on a rock while Shippo growled with a smirk. Then he jump on the rock, and miss the butterfly, Inuyasha growled in annoyance as Shippo stood on the rock.

"Quite messing around, we have a mission remember?" Inuyasha bark as he hit Shippo on the head. As he hit Shippo on the head Shippo went head first into the rock, what they didn't expect was the rock to sink down into the ground. Everyone look at the rock with surprise and then they all turn when the rocky wall they were looking at began to rise up. Every back up, since they had no idea what was happening, but then Inuyasha nose suddenly smelled the very faint sent of….Kagome.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered, he then took out the sword and then yelled "WIND SCAR" with that it hit the wall. Dust covered the area as well as every one even Inuyasha cough, but when the dust cleared every one was shock to see behind the wall was a large, metal, silver colored hallway….

OKAY I KNOW U ARE PISSED AT ME FOR TAKING FOR EVER BUT CUT ME SOME SLACK I HAVE A BUNCH OF CRAP HAPPENING IN MY LIFE BUT I ASSURE U THAT I WILL TRY TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO AND U CAN GUESS I LIKE CLIFF HANGERS SO EACH ON WILL HAVE A CLIFF HANGER, LUCKY U. HOPE U ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE

85719


End file.
